Never a Dull Moment
by BoopieBear
Summary: This will eventually be a collection of short stories, all hitsu/matsu, and varying in genres. I put this under humor and romance because each story will more than likely have at least one of those involved. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Just something I thought up while at work today. It may seem a bit out of character, but I hope it's not too bad.

Also, I decided to delete my other story, because I kinda lost interest, and I'm really not good with long plots. Sorry! :(

Anyways, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Bleach. :(

______________________________

**Oh how childish**

______________________________

"Matsumoto, I really don't need to go to the fourth. This will clear up in a few days." The white haired captain groaned as his busty lieutenant pushed him to the fourth division clinic.

"You said that a week ago when you got that wound. It's infected, and it needs to be looked at."

"You haven't been to the clinic for your so called allergies. Why should I go?"

"Your acting like a child, Taicho. It won't take long."

"But someone has to do the paperwork! It won't do itself, you know." He huffed.

"Taicho, if you keep complaining, I will give you a bear hug until you pass out and then I'll carry you to the fourth like a sack of potatoes."

"Is that a small joke? Don't tempt me, Matsumoto, I WILL freeze your sake!"

"Ooooh! A sake pop!"

"UGH!!! I give up!" _That woman could be insufferable sometimes! I swear she will be doing so much paperwork, her hand will fall OFF!_

They entered the clinic in silence, Hitsugaya still fuming, and Matsumoto imagining a sake popsicle.

"Hitsugaya-taicho? Matsumoto-fukutaicho? How can I help you?" Isane asked them, her hands full of bandages and ointment.

"Taicho needs to be treated for an injury he received a week ago while on assignment in the real world. A hollow cut his arm and I think it's infected now." She dutifully raised his left arm and pulled down his sleeve, revealing a long gash reaching from his shoulder to his elbow. The skin surrounding it was red and purple, while the cut itself was yellowish. "Eeew Taicho, it looks more and more gross every time I look at it!"

"That is a bad infection! Go ahead into room 3. I'll be there shortly. I'll also get something for you, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, for your allergies."

"How'd you know I had allergies?" She looked at her eyes wide with shock.

"It's my job, silly! And it's the middle of summer. You aren't the first shinigami I've seen with an allergy to pollen. Anyway, go into room 3, I have to give these to Unohana-taicho real quick."

"Thank you!" Rangiku lead the still unhappy captain to the room. They each took one of the two beds. "See, this isn't so scary, is it?"

"I never said I was scared! I'm just too busy to be here is all." He retorted. Turning away, he crossed his arms dramatically.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." She giggled and laid down onto the bed. She scrunched up her nose at the sterile smell. "I'm so happy our division doesn't smell like this. I couldn't stand it."

Isane walked into the room with a medical supply bag. She set it on the chair and pulled out a small bottle of pills.

"These are for you, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Take one every day to keep from having allergy symptoms." She set the bottle on the side tray next to Rangiku, and put a pill and a small cup of water in her hands.

"A pill? Ummm…I have a bit of a problem…uhh…" Rangiku blushed slightly.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"I sort of…can't take pills."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't take them. I can't get it to go down."

"But you can take the soul candy…"

"I can't explain it! It just won't go down my throat!"

"Just pretend to chew it and swallow it, like it's food. Or take it with food, like crackers."

"I've tried before! Nothing works." Rangiku pouted.

"Quit being childish, Matsumoto. It's just a tiny pill." Hitsugaya smirked.

"Taicho!!!" Rangiku whined.

"Well, you can chew it if you must, but it doesn't taste very well." Isane said, reaching into her bag again, this time pulling out an antiseptic wipe and a syringe full of a clear liquid. "Okay, Hitsugaya-taicho. Your turn."

"W-wait…what's that?"

"Your medicine for the infection. It's too advanced for regular antibiotics, so we'll have to inject it at the site. You're at a high risk for blood poisoning." She started walking towards him.

"B-but I feel fine, and I…uh, I see no reason why I can't just take a few pills." He got up from the bed and started backing away.

"I just told you, Taicho. The infection won't react to the pills, it's not a strong enough antibiotic." She raised an eyebrow in confusion, walking around the bed to get in front of him.

"Just cut off my arm then!" He was pressed against the wall, cornered.

"Wha?!?! Are you kidding?"

"There is no way I am agreeing to a shot!"

"There's no choice!"

"I said NO!"

"Taicho, it's just a shot, you've been stabbed before. The needle isn't going to feel anything like that." Rangiku said seriously.

"I don't care. I am not getting a shot!" Isane ripped open the packet containing the wipe, and grabbed his arm, holding it as still as she could while she quickly cleaned an area on the cut.

"Dammit, I said no!!!!!" He was trying to pull his arm loose, while unsuccessfully using his free arm to try to push hers off of him. She put the cap of the syringe between her teeth and pulled out the long shining needle. She held the needle upwards between her thumb and middle finger and used her index finger to tap it gently, then pushed out what air bubbles may have been present. The smell of the alcohol from the wipe made Hitsugaya's head spin, but he still tried to free himself. She brought the needle to his arm and before she injected him, he passed out.

"Well, I guess that makes this a bit easier." Isane sighed. She quickly gave him the shot, and carried him to bed. "You can stay here with him until he wakes up, I suppose. Who would have thought the wielder of the most powerful ice zanpakuto would have such a fear of needles?" She slumped her shoulders and let out a sigh of fatigue. She grabbed her bag of supplies and left the room, still wondering if she had maybe just imagined it all.

It was fifteen minutes later that the tenth squad captain finally awoke with a smirking face not five inches away from his own.

"What was that about being childish?"

______________________________

I really like how this turned out, but please let me know what you think! And if I made any errors, grammatical or otherwise, please let me know. Thank you very much!!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**So, when writing this I realized that I should clarify a few things. First, in all my fics, unless otherwise stated, Toushiro will have gone through a growth spurt so that he is just a bit taller than Rangiku. Also, the genres will really , really seem like they have bipolar disorder. They will vary depending on my mood, sometimes drastically. That's just me. I'm overemotional. And a hopeless romantic. Fluff will occur occasionally, as well as really depressing stuff.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who read this fic so far, especially those who review. Its great when people appreciate your work and take the time to let you know. But of course, I appreciate those who read it at all, with or without reviews. And in all honesty, some of these reviews have made my day. :)**

**Anyways, here's the next installment. Please enjoy!**

**____**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**____**

**Something new**

She had him between her and the desk. It was so unexpected. He was simply going to turn in his finished paperwork, but now it was scattered all over the floor. His hands were behind him, holding the desk to keep him upright. His eyes were wide open with surprise, but closed them shortly after her lips locked onto his.

Her tongue pushed against his closed lips and he parted them, his tongue greeting hers eagerly. What started as a slow dance of tongues became something savage. A hand vanished into his hair, while the other wrapped around his waist, hugging him closer. His hands went around her, feeling the curves of her waist. Their bodies were as close as they could get them, and she could feel something low start to rise.

He moved his hands under her ample rump and picked her up, not letting the kiss break. She put her arms around his neck as he laid her on the couch and broke the kiss, his hands grabbing her wrists and pinned them over her head. His head moved to plant soft kisses along her jaw line and on her neck. She inhaled sharply, her head turning, revealing more of her to kiss.

Moving both wrists to one hand, his tongue played with her skin as he took one hand and trailed downward, starting with her hair, down her cheek, gracing her neck, and caressing her breast. She let out a shaky breath as he massaged over her clothing.

She broke free of his hold and pushed him down onto the couch. She kissed him deeply and let her pelvis grind against him, causing him to moan. She broke off the kiss quickly and lifted herself so only her arms touched him and went to his ear.

"I just wanted to know how you liked my watermelon flavored lip gloss."

____________________________________________________

**Buried Treasure**

Why had he gone with her to the bar again? He still was not quite sure. Especially since it was karaoke night. Rangiku may be gorgeous, she may be a great fighter, but she was NOT a great singer! That woman couldn't sing on key if it meant no sake for the rest of her existence.

They had been in the bar for maybe 10 minutes, and he already was desperately racking his brain for an excuse to leave. His rum and coke sat on the table, untouched, as he looked up at his busty lieutenant, attempting to hide a cringe with a smile. When her song mercifully ended, she made her way to the bar for another sake before returning to her seat next to Toushiro.

"I love that song! I sing it all the time! How did I do?" She gave him a big smile, making his stomach sick with guilt. He took a sip of his drink and adjusted his collar.

"You were great, Rangiku! Really professional sounding." He cringed, knowing his voice gave away his lie.

"You. Are. A. JERK!" She grabbed her sake and stormed to the bar, leaving a remorseful Toushiro alone. He contemplated leaving, but decided against it, hoping she'd get over it after a few drinks. After an hour, she was more than apparently drunk. It was mostly due to her and Ikkaku seeing who could down 5 shots tequila the fastest (Rangiku won).

He gave her one last look before he decided to leave. He would just have to apologize tomorrow, supposing she remembered the incident. Just as he stood up, a familiar tune went to his ears. He looked towards her again to see she had taken the stage once more, and was going to sing the same song from earlier. Feeling like it was definitely a great time to leave, he started for the door, but stopped when he heard her sing.

There was no possible way it could be her. There was no logical explanation that someone could sing better when intoxicated! It simply wasn't possible! Yet here she was, barely able to stand up straight without swaying, singing with the most beautiful voice he ever heard. He made his way back to his seat, mesmerized by her voice. Her drunken state set-off a dance like interpretation of the song, her hands moving about, showing she was feeling the emotions of the words. When the song ended, she made her way back to the bar next to Ikkaku, who gave her a high five and a bottle of sake.

"How did she…" Toushiro stared at her incredulously, unnoticing Renji coming up beside him.

"Amazing, huh? She is a different one." He said, nodding his head in her direction.

"How did that happen?"

"We don't know. She doesn't even notice. When she's sober, if you try even hinting she is a terrible singer she gets really pissed, in case you didn't notice." He smirked. "So trying to say she sounds like a professional singer when she's drunk is impossible."

"I see…" Was all that could escape his lips as he sat still, looking at her with wonder. _Yeah, she's like buried treasure._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been such a long time, everyone! : ( I honestly cannot explain enough how busy I've been. With working 55 hours a week and getting ready for the holidays, I've just been too exhausted to do anything. Not to mention, every idea I've had I couldn't do much with. I tried my hardest, but with my writers block, nothing sounded right. And honestly, these few stories just popped into my head. I hope I can write a bit more though.**

**The first fic is a very late birthday fic for Toushiro. The second is my first two-shot. I hope you enjoy them both! : ) And I hope everyone had safe and happy holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

**Surprises**

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya, These came in for you. From the substitute soul reaper and his friends. It's such a peculiar thing, really." One of the tenth squad officers had a rather large display of balloons, arranged into a beautiful array of colors.

"Just set them over onto Matsumoto's desk. She'll enjoy them more than I will, I'm sure." He sighed. This wasn't the first "gift" that had been delivered to him today to wish him a happy birthday. The office had many packages, candies, and bouquets of all sorts laying about it. 'Serves you right,' Rangiku had said, 'for working on your birthday. Now they'll clutter up the office and you won't be able to do your work anyways!'

Rangiku had left shortly after that brief conversation. She had some other matters to attend to as she stated. He was sure she was planning something for him as she always did. He shook his head with a smile. He could only imagine what her brain could conjure up.

He dutifully continued his work as the day progressed, and more gifts arrived, yet no Rangiku. Just as he was about to call it a day with work, he stood up to leave and Rangiku appeared in the doorway, a wrapped box in hand. She was smiling from ear to ear and walked up to him slyly.

"Taicho, this is for you!" She gently put the package on the desk and stared at him intently, waiting for him to unwrap it. He smiled at her enthusiasm and sat back down. He untied the big bow and pulled at the ribbon gently, then lifted the lid off the box, revealing a sleeping kitten. Mostly gray with white on his head and on the tip of his tail. Toushiro was surprised to see the cute ball of fluff. He hadn't really ever thought of having an animal as a pet, especially as he was gone on missions for undetermined amounts of time, but here at the office, someone was always around. And he was so cute!

He lifted the tiny kitten out of the box, and cradled it in his arms, when he heard a loud pop and he kitten dashed under the couch, hiding in fear. Toushiro looked in the direction of the offending noise to see a shocked Rangiku, holding her sword like a stick towards the bouquet of balloons, with the shattered remains on the floor around her.

"I never saw these before, so I just had to see what would happen!"

"Rangiku, you didn't even watch me open my present, and you scared Nezumiiro!"

"I knew you'd like him and I was too watching! But I was really curious too! And that's such a cute name for him, Taicho." He reached under the couch and waited for the scared kitten to come near him. Soon he slowly edged out to his palm and Toushiro pulled him out and cradled him again. He let out a soft mew and lay his head down on Toushiro's arm and went to sleep.

"He loves you already." Rangiku said with a content sigh. He looked up to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "So you really like him?"

"Best gift ever, Rangiku."

* * *

**Last Words part 1**

* * *

Things had been quiet in the Seireitei for the past few weeks, which one would think meant training and boredom would surface. However, for a certain division, boredom in the sense of nothing to do was not the outcome. Boredom arised from doing nothing _fun_. How is it that even when nothing happens, there is still always so much paperwork?

It was on such a day that out of absolutely nowhere the vice-captain of the tenth squad asked her boyfriend and captain a strange question.

"What would you say to me if this were to be the last time you saw me?" She looked at him intently while he sighed aloud.

"Matsumoto, knowing we cannot leave until this work is done, I would think your focus would be on completing these documents."

"But Toushiro, it's simply a question, and I'm still working, see?" She resumed writing, constantly looking up to him waiting for his answer. Another sigh.

"First of all, I've told you that we cannot address each other informally while on the job. If we start doing that, we'll do other things that are not professional and we'll both just get distracted. Second, what kind of a question is that? I refuse to answer such an outlandish question."

With that final statement, she looked down at her work and continued on, looking a bit disappointed. _She'll get over it. Really, where do these weird questions come from?_ Toushiro thought, shaking his head in confusion. _Women…_

They continued working for what seemed like hours when Rangiku stood up and stretched. She walked to the window and looked at the moon, full and bright. He glanced up at her and couldn't pull his eyes away from her beautiful features, illuminated by the pale light. Suddenly her expression changed to confusion, eyes squinting as if trying to see far into the distance. Then they became shock, and briefly changed to fear. She quickly backed up from the window and began to draw her sword.

"Matsumoto, what is it?" He stood up quickly and started for the window when someone crashed through, sending him flying back against the wall. Time traveled painfully slow as he saw a flash of white run towards Rangiku, who was pressed as far into the corner as she could be, her sword in front of her in a fearful defense. He tried to get up, pushing hard on the glass covered floor, but his arms wouldn't work properly. He couldn't seem to find the strength. That's when he heard the culprit for the first time.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

I am so proud of me for getting ideas so soon after my last update! YAY! I hope this is a good sign. As always, I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I really enjoy reading what you think and hearing your suggestions. I hope you enjoy this next little bit, and I'm sorry if the last part of the last chapter seemed really depressing. I did mention the genres vary, but I'm not usually one to leave unhappy endings, so no worries. I hope you like it anyways.

Enjoy! : )

* * *

**Worth the Wait**

* * *

Boy had they been busy. They were always busy anyway due to all the work and time they put in at the office, the missions, and training. By the time they found time to be together, they were much too tired to do anything but sleep, only to be rested just enough for the next day's workload. After being quite cranky for a few days, Toushiro agreed to let them off work early so that they could go on a date.

They had decided to have a nice dinner in a restaurant in the world of the living, as Soul Society was limited in their restaurant choices. Toushiro had planned on getting out of work only 4 hours early; he believed they could hurry home, get ready for the date, and be off in the real world in no time. Rangiku, however, would not settle for less than 6 hours early.

"I have to get ready, Taicho, and you have no idea how much time it takes for a woman to be beautiful!" She crossed her arms and pouted in that oh so familiar way.

"Rangiku, I highly doubt it will take you quite that long to get ready, and if it does, we can stay there later and come to work late." He said, rubbing his temples.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." She smiled her big usual smile, and continued to work.

"Okay. Then I'll be okay with getting off 2 hours early."

_____________

They had lived together for quite some time now, and it was times like these that Toushiro wished he had an extra bathroom added to his house. Rangiku had run home from the office after their agreed time and went into the bathroom, locking the door shut. He had smiled when he got home and heard all sorts of noises coming from behind the door and just went on his way getting ready himself. He had picked out his outfit the day they decided to go to the exquisite restaurant, Le Bouchon.

He put on a black suit with a white shirt underneath. The tie was black as well. He had thought about possibly going out of the traditional black and white and possibly wearing a green shirt underneath instead, but he knew that Rangiku would either wear red or black, so he stuck with what was traditional. His hair was just like it always was, just how Rangiku loved it to be. Ready to go, he quickly sprayed a little cologne on that he had received as a little souvenir from Rangiku on her last visit to the real world.

He made his way to the kitchen where he had set a bouquet of peonies on the table. In her mad rush to the house, Toushiro quickly made a detour to the florist and bought them as a tiny gift. He got a vase from the cupboard and arranged the flowers in the vase, then added a little water. He took them to the living room and set them on the coffee table and sat on the couch.

He looked at his watch. It had been about a half hour now since they had gotten off work. Rangiku would be out any time now. He started to pick at things around him, fuzz on the couch, arranging the stack of books on the side table, turning the vase to see which side looked the best. He then leaned back and closed his eyes, just thinking about anything until he dozed off.

He woke up with a yawn and stretched his arms. When he brought them back down, he glanced at his watch and stood up quickly. Could it really be 3 hours since they left the office? Where was Rangiku?

He looked to the bathroom and saw that the bathroom light was still on underneath the door. He walked to it, ready to demand what exactly was taking so long when the door opened, his hand just inches from where the door was.

Before him stood a gorgeous woman. Hair in curls falling down her back with shorter pieces framing her face. She wore a long black dress with thin straps that hugged her body until it flared out at the hip, but only slightly. Her lips had a touch of red color to them, but not too much, and her ears were decorated with a diamond stud earring with a tear drop pearl hanging from it. She wore a necklace that matched the pieces.

"Sorry it took so long, Toushiro, but I did tell you it took long for a woman to be beautiful." She looked away with a blush. He gave her a chaste kiss and a tender smile.

"Rangiku, you have always been beautiful, but I will admit that what I see before me was worth the wait."

* * *

**Last Words part 2**

* * *

"Shoot to kill, Shinso."

Her mouth was open as if screaming, yet he heard nothing. She fell to the floor limply, eyes glassy. With a backwards glance, the man looked at Toushiro, eyes opened just slightly, revealing red eyes. With a smirk, he rushed out through the broken window. It was then that he found his strength. Time sped up, each minute passing like a second. He ran to his wounded lieutenant and carried her to the couch. Her breathing ragged. By now, some lower seated officers arrived, looking shocked at the scene before them.

"Take her to the fourth, I will find Ichimaru."

He darted off quickly, not really knowing where Ichimaru had gone, but somehow feeling like he was going the right way. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop when a blast of energy sent him crashing to the ground. He quickly caught himself and rushed at him, the fight already in full force. The sound of swords clashing echoed in the darkness. Filled with rage, Toushiro unleashed his bankai. Ichimaru followed suit and were a blur of blade and ice. Soon other captains had appeared watching the fight, ready to help if needed, but knew full well that Toushiro wanted to fight him alone.

As the fight dragged on, signs of fatigue showed on them both. No longer using bankai, they fought once more, using swords and strength. As if a test to prove who was the best, they would fight with skill alone. With one final attack, they lunged at each other, Ichimaru's sword pushed through Toushiro's right side, piercing his lung. Toushiro's sword was thrust into Ichimaru's chest. He looked at Toushiro, and smirked again, then coughed up blood.

"Seems like a draw."

"You would think that." He pulled out his sword as he pushed himself back, blood running where shinso was. Ichimaru fell to the ground and the captains quickly joined Toushiro.

"We'll take care of him now. Matsumoto is in the fourth. They say she hasn't much time left." Kyouraku said softly. Toushiro stiffened, then nodded in understanding just before he quickly ran off to the fourth division. He stopped when he saw the fourth squad lieutenant, Isane.

"Where is she?"

"This way." They ran quickly through the halls into a room with many monitors, tubes, and staff. At the sight of Toushiro, everyone left the room aside from Captain Unohana.

"We've done all we can, but we cannot stop the bleeding. I tried everything I could, Captain. I am so sorry." She excused herself, shutting the door quietly behind her. Walking slowly, he made his way to Rangiku, his body shaking.

"Oh…Ran…" He caressed her face, the other hand holding hers. Her face was cold and pale, her lips no longer the usual pink. Bandages on her abdomen were slowly soaking up blood. She opened her eyes slowly and took in a ragged breath.

"T-Taicho…" She tried to lift her hand, but it would only quiver. Tears started to fall. "I love you."

Those three words were all he needed to hear to push him over the breaking point. He sobbed and lay his head on her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Rangiku. I couldn't save you. Please forgive me."

"No one is to blame. It was a shock to everyone. All that matters is you're here now. I love you, Toushiro." Her eyes started to close.

"I love you too, Rangiku." Her hand went limp in his, and knowing she had left him forever, when just moments ago everything had fine, he let out a scream of anguish.

He stood up quickly pushing his chair back, a scream still coming from his lips. Rangiku looked up from her paperwork with a scared and confused expression, her hands gripping the page she was working on.

"Taicho…what?!?

"R-Rangiku?" Staring at her, his eyes softened. A hand went to his face and felt the dampness of tears. He looked at his body where Shinso had left him bleeding to find his uniform was just as clean and wrinkle-free as it had been that morning,. Then he walked briskly to his lieutenant.

"You're okay?" Rangiku looked up at him, still confused.

"I suppose you could say that, but you really have no idea what kind of pain this paperwork inflicts on me." She held up a rather large stack of documents. "I kept working, see?"

"Rangiku, I have something to tell you. If today was the last time I'd see you, I would have a lot to say." He pulled her up from her chair and wrapped her a long, loving embrace. "I would say that I love you more than you could ever know, and that you have made my life into something worthwhile. You've helped me in so many ways and without you I don't know what I'd be doing, or where I'd be. Imagining my tomorrows without you in them breaks my heart. And if this was the last time we'd see each other, I'd do anything in my power to keep you here with me, even if it was impossible. I would still try. Because you are everything to me." He kissed her deeply and looked at her with dazed eyes.

"Toushiro…I thought we had to be professional at work?"

"I just said something really profound and romantic. Can't you just be the typical woman and gush about it? I had a really really bad dream!"

"Haha, okay. That was really sweet, Taicho." She smiled, and hugged him once more.

"I love you, Rangiku."

"I love you, too, Toushiro." Now let's get this paperwork done so we can go home and get your sleepy butt to bed.

* * *

There it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I really hope I can keep my little streak going. I do promise to try my best, but no guarantees. I've been trying to write longer stories, but my laziness has really gotten the best of me and I lose interest in them so quickly. I think I have too many ideas that I try to put into one story to make it interesting because the ideas I have I don't think are interesting enough to make a story that lasts more than 2 chapters. Ah well. I'm sure when the time is right it'll happen.

Anyways, thank you for reading! : D


End file.
